The present disclosure relates generally to composite structures, and more particularly to methods and systems for laying up a plurality of plies used in forming composite structures.
Conventionally, automated tape laying machines have been employed in the layup of a plurality of plies onto a tool surface for forming composite parts having a generally flat or contoured configuration. Flat or generally contoured surfaces can be layed up by hand using plies cut from broadgood materials, or layed up by automated tape placement or automated fiber placement. These plies can be fully or partially pre-impregnated with resin.
The tape material such as a prepreg material (resin pre-impregnated fiber) is typically disposed on a backing paper, and wound onto a spool. A delivery head of the laying machine retrieves the tape material from the spool, peels away the backing paper which is wound onto a take up roller, and deposits the tape material onto the tool surface or prior deposited layer.
There is a need for further methods and systems for ply layup for composites.